Velociraptor
Velociraptor ('vell-oss-ih-rap-tor', meaning "Speedy Thief/Swift Seizer") is an infamous prehistoric carnivorous dinosaur from the deserts of Late Cretaceous Period Mongolia, that was included in the original Fossils and Archeology Mod. It is one of two raptors in the mod, the other being its larger cousin Deinonychus. It grows to approximately 0.6 blocks tall and 2 blocks long in six Minecraft days. There is no size difference between males and females, though males do have more of a reddish coat of feathers. As small carnivores, they can be given the essence of chicken to grow faster at the cost of hunger. Velociraptor, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it passive. Velociraptor requires a high mood to not attack on site at adulthood if untamed. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. A fossil version of the Velociraptor can be created by right-clicking a bio-fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a Mesozoic-era creature with a small chance of it being a Velociraptor. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the overworld and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are dinosaurs, they hatch from large eggs that need to be warmed by any light source. BEHAVIOR Velociraptor are aggressive carnivores that will attack everything in sight, albeit only when hungry, and even then they will go out of their way to attack much larger prey than is possible. Like Deinonychus and Compsognathus, they attack by leaping at their target. This attack is slow and predictable, but they can leap very long distances and seldom miss, unlike Compsognathus. Once the Velociraptor has latched onto its prey, it will continually bite the target every second, which deals 2 hearts damage. This, and the fact that they tend to attack something all at once, makes it difficult to dislodge them all. The only way to escape this attack apart from killing the Velociraptor is to run into water that is at least three blocks deep, which will cause the Velociraptor to dislodge itself and swim away to not drown. Their prey includes chickens, pigs, cows, Dryosaurus, Citipati, Confuciusornis, dodos, and Compsognathus. Sometimes they will attack zombies, spiders, and creepers, though said creeper will often explode with the Velociraptor on top. They will not defend each other when injured, and will rarely even attack each other. Velociraptor, like Deinonychus, can climb walls in a similar way to spiders. They can be prevented from escaping with a roof or overhang to an enclosure. Adult male and female Velociraptor breed every 5 minutes. The breeding probability is determined by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING To tame a Velociraptor from the time of hatching, the player must be within a radius of six blocks from the egg. To tame an already-hatched velocraptor, the player simply has to hand feed the creature or use the Whip on it. They cannot be ridden due to their small size. They can be commanded by right-clicking with a bone. FEEDING Velociraptor will always hunt for their food and will rarely use feeders. They will only eat meat, but they will occasionally eat eggs. They can also be hand fed these items. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY NewScalyRaptors.png|Scaled Velociraptor preview (left) 2019-02-28_13.49.49.png|A female Velociraptor sleeping in the shade of a palm tree 2019-02-27_17.44.51.png|A male Velociraptor sitting in a cave 2019-03-01_14.13.58.png|Three Velociraptor planning to ambush a Dryosaurus 2019-03-01_15.37.02.png|A Velociraptor and a Deinonychus 2019-03-02_15.00.26.png|A Velociraptor sleeping in a villager's house 2019-03-09_12.11.07.png|A Velociraptor attacking a snake 2019-03-11_17.22.22.png|A Velociraptor attacking an ocelot 2019-03-14_11.12.23.png|A Velociraptor meeting it's untimely end by a deathworm 2019-07-03_22.55.54.png|A Velociraptor overlooking it's territory in the sandy plains Screenshot 2019-07-26 17.30.06.png|Dinopedia entry Category:Mobs Category:Carnivore Category:Dinosaurs Category:Block eggs Category:Tameable Category:Neutral Category:Cretaceous Category:Vertebrate Category:Archosaur Category:Theropod Category:Coeleurosaur Category:Dromaeosaur